


Lesson

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [3]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: After care, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Electric Torture, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's getting sick of Merle's little outbursts. He clears out a solitary cell and brings Merle down there to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone for over 6 months now and I'm finally getting around to posting it. Anyway, I hope you like it.

A muffled groan sounded in one of the solitary cells.Rick was leaning against the wall opposite to the solid iron door; chewing his lips slowly. Glenn had told him about Merle’s little outburst while they’d been meeting with the Governor. This hadn’t been his first step out of line since he’d been back either and Rick was sick of it. Another groan; almost a whimper, sounded from inside the cell. Rick looked at the door again before grabbing the keys and unlocking it to walk inside. He ran his fingers down the bruised and slightly cut up back of his captive.

“Ya gonna behave?”

He asked sternly. Merle jerked against the binds that kept him tied to the wall. Rick smirked at the trail of drool falling from Merle’s chin; do to the gag in his mouth. He couldn’t tell passed the blindfold but Rick could feel Merle’s hot glare. 

“Well?”

He pushed. Merle snarled behind the gag and turned his head away from Rick. Said man shrugged

“Have it your way,”

He drawled; walking over and closing the door again. He turned back to Merle; who was pulling so hard on his binds they were cutting into his wrist. The bind on Merle’s right arm wasn’t so simple as rope or chains around the wrist. At first he’d had a rope tied to Merle’s arm under the prosthetic, but he easily slipped out of that. So now Rick had a barbed cuff around his forearm; the barbs cut in enough to hold Merle in place, but not enough to cause any serious injury. The bond must have been very painful, but Rick wanted it that way; he didn’t want Merle to be comfortable and miss the lesson here. Rick picked up a chain whip and brought it across Merle’s back. He yelped against the gag and arched away from the offending whip, Rick chuckled and brought it across his back again; the skin splitting and splattering blood onto Rick’s face. Merle hung his head and whimpered quietly, Rick wiped the red liquid off his face

“Ya want the gag off?”

He asked. Merle looked over in Rick’s direction and nodded, Rick leaned over and untied the gag; letting it fall to the dirty floor.

“S-Stop,”

Merle gasped. Rick gently touched the edges of the fresh wound

“Are ya gonna behave?”

He repeated. Merle scoffed and turned his head

“I don’t know what ya mean by ‘behave’,”

He grumbled. Rick ghosted his fingers up Merle’s neck to untie the blindfold and drop it to the floor.

“Look at me,”

He ordered. Merle turned to look at Rick

“Th-This ‘cause ‘a that little outburst?”

He asked. Rick kissed the wound

“Partly. And it wasn’t ‘little’, ya tried to kill Glenn. … Again,”

He drawled. Merle looked back at him

“Does anyone know what yer doin’ to me down here?”

He growled. Rick dipped his tongue into the wound; causing Merle to flinch. 

“No, and nobody’s asked,”

Rick answered honestly. Merle whimpered and tried to wiggle away from Rick

“H-Hurts,”

He stammered. Rick pulled away from the wound before slapping Merle’s clothed ass. He jerked away from the hit and glared back at Rick

“The hell do ya think yer doin’!!??”

He shrieked. Rick chuckled; reaching around Merle’s waist to pull his pants off. Rick chuckled

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

He teased; flicking the head of Merle’s half erect dick. Said man flinched and his cheeks went red

“Sh-Shut up,”

He growled weakly. Rick turned Merle around; the rope tightening and forcing the elder Dixon onto his toes. Merle groaned from the strain in his arms before yelping when Rick slapped his dick.

“What the hell!?”

He snapped. Rick chuckled and grabbed a flog; bringing it across Merle’s dick. He yelped again and pulled at his binds

“Fuck you!”

He spat. Rick smirked and leaned closer 

“I intend to,”

He purred before flogging Merle’s dick again. He whimpered and pulled on his ties

“Quit that!”

He snapped. Rick chuckled and continued to flog Merle’s cock. After 5 minutes of the ever growing abuse to Merle’s poor dick, he’d had enough

“Stop!”

He whimpered. Rick looked up at his teary eyes

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you asked correctly,”

He drawled. Merle panted and swallowed thickly

“W-What’s correctly?”

He stammered. Rick smirked evilly

“You want me to stop you say: Please Daddy, yer bitch has learned its lesson,”

He purred; knowing Merle would never submit to saying that. The older male scoffed

“In yer fuckin’ dreams, Grimes,”

He snapped. Rick shrugged nonchalantly

“Have it your way then,”

He drawled before resuming the flogging. Merle gritted his teeth in desperate attempt to keep quiet but ultimately failed miserably. 

“P-Please,”

He squeaked out after a particularly hard hit. Rick looked at him and smirked deviously

“Please what?”

He purred. Merle groaned under his breath and yelped when Rick flogged his dick again.

“P-P-Please … … D-Daddy, Y-Yer bitch has l-learned its … … L-Lesson,”

He forced out; it almost seeming to cause him physical pain. Rick grinned

“Didn’t think ya’d actually say it,”

He teased. Merle scoffed; cheeks turning bright red

“Shut up, ya said ya’d stop if I said that, so I said it, now stop!”

He snapped. Rick chuckled and wrapped his hand around Merle’s abused shaft; stroking gently. Merle squirmed against his binds; wiggling his hips desperately

“Q-Quit it,”

He whimpered. Rick continued to gently fondle Merle’s aching dick

“Why? Is it tender?”

He teased. Merle narrowed his eyes at Rick as he chewed his lower lip

“Uh. …. Yeah,”

He croaked. Rick smiled and got to his knees; Merle’s dick had gone soft at some point during the flogging, so Rick would just have to wake it up. He kissed the slightly bruised head and snickered when Merle tried to jerk away

“Stop it, ya fuckin’ faggot!”

He snapped. Rick tongued the slit; smiling at the throaty groan that escaped Merle. After almost 25 minutes of the relentless teasing Merle was rock hard and teetering on the edge; dick oozing precum.

“R-Rick, I. . ……. Stop,”

He whimpered. Rick glanced up at him and smirked

“Close?”

He asked. Merle looked away and scoffed

“No,”

He pouted; dick twitching in disagreement. Rick chuckled and stuck the tip of his tongue into Merle’s slit. The older male jerked and whimpered; thrusting forward

“Oh god,”

He whimpered. Rick chuckled and stood up; tying rope tightly around the base of his dick

“You wanna cum? You beg,”

He purred. Merle panted heavily and glared up at Rick

“and I know you won’t tell anybody about what I’m doin’ to ya down here; yer too proud,”

He mocked. Merle bit his lip and hung his head; knowing Rick was right. Rick wrapped his hand around Merle’s shaft and squeezed

“Now yer gonna be a good boy fer yer Daddy, aren’t ya?”

He purred. Merle swallowed thickly and nodded slightly

“Y-Yessir,”

He forced out meekly. Rick grinned

“Good boy,”

He praised. Merle scoffed

“Did’ya make Lori do fucked up shit like this too?”

He spat. There was silence from Rick, for so long it made Merle look up. The sheriff was expressionless

“Ya just crossed a line,”

He stated blankly. Merle puffed his chest out, even if he was genuinely terrified on the inside.

“Oh did I?”

He sneered. Rick stepped forward and rubbed his thumbs into Merle’s nipples. Said man let out a pleasured sigh

“If this is yer idea of a punishment, then I could get used to it,”

Merle hummed. Rick let a smile slip

“If only I was that nice,”

He sighed. Merle’s smug grin disappeared in a matter of seconds and he swallowed nervously as Rick walked over to where he kept a bag of different sex toys he’d collected. Merle saw him pull out and long, thin metal rod before walking back over. Merle frowned at it; searching his mental encyclopedia of sexual kinks for any information on what this thing might be. He didn’t have time to finish as Rick inserted the weird rod into Merle’s urethra, the older male jerked and yelped before staring up at Rick with wide eyes

“The hell Grimes!!”

He snapped. Rick chuckled a turned it on, Merle jerked at the sudden jolt of electricity that shot through his dick.

“O-Oh, hell no,”

He panted. Rick smirked and turned it on high; Merle jerked against his binds and yelped when the electric shock got stronger. Rick grabbed a chair and sat down across from him. 

“Just tell Daddy yer sorry ‘n we can end this little game,”

Rick assured. Tears welled up in Merle’s eyes from the intense pain; he had his teeth sunk into his lower lip to keep from crying out. Rick leaned back in his chair and rubbed the tent in his pants; dick twitching every time a whimper would escape Merle’s mouth. Merle’s chest heaved with every breath he took

“R-Rick, oh fuck, it hurts so much,”

He nearly sobbed. Rick shrugged

“Apologize ‘n it ends,”

He assured. Merle let his mouth fall open and a small sob escaped

“I’m sorry Sir. … Daddy,”

He whimpered. Rick smirked and stood up; walking over to push the rod

“Ow, please,”

Merle gasped. Rick gently pulled the rod out only to touch the tip against Merle’s left nipple. Merle tried to jerk away from the offending electricity only to have the barbs of his right restraint cut deeper into his flesh

“Stop, please,”

He whimpered. Rick smiled and turned the rod off before putting it away

“Better?”

He wondered. Merle nodded and stared at Rick

“Now what are ya gonna do to me?”

He panted; a small, fearful whimper audible in his voice. Rick walked back over to him and gently stroked his face

“Now I’m gonna make ya feel good,”

He assured. Merle swallowed thickly and nodded

“Okay,”

He croaked. Rick nodded and kissed Merle’s neck

“I’m gonna make you feel amazing,”

Rick breathed as he kissed down Merle’s body before nipping at his hip

“Hurts,”

Merle whimpered. Rick looked up at him

“You sore?”

He asked. Merle nodded

“Yeah, it’s yer fault though,”

He mumbled. Rick smiled and nodded; nuzzling Merle’s thigh before standing up and heading back over to the bag. Merle whimpered fearfully; causing Rick to chuckle

“Ain’t nothin’ bad,”

He assured; pulling out a wireless vibrator. Merle stared at it

“Looks like one ‘a them Hitachi vibrators they use in porn,”

He commented. Rick chuckled

“Does, doesn’t it?”

He agreed before turning it on low and holding it to Merle’s right nipple. Said man sighed in pleasure and slumped slightly

“‘s good,”

He hummed. Rick smirked and moved it down to push it against the head of Merle’s dick. The older male gasped and jerked his hips forward

“Guess I can see why chicks like ‘em so much,”

He moaned. Rick chuckled before leaning forward to suckle on Merle’s right nipple. Merle hummed and humped against the vibrator

“More,”

He groaned. Rick snickered and turned the vibration up, Merle gasped and jerked his hips forward again

“That feels so damn good,”

He moaned. Rick sucked and bit at Merle’s neck; smirking at the dark hickey that formed when he pulled away.

“Good luck hidin’ that,”

He purred. Merle pulled on his binds again and Rick winced when blood from Merle’s arm hit his face. The ex Sheriff reached up and untied that arm

“Careful, ya idiot,”

Rick scolded. Merle whimpered quietly and winced in pain as Rick bandaged his arm before tying it up again; this time with normal rope, he just harnessed it around the wrist and behind the elbow. Merle tugged at it and shrugged indifferently when it held 

“Couldn’t ‘a done that in the first place?”

He drawled; yelping when Rick pushed the vibrator against his slit. Rick chuckled

“Ya needed to learn yer lesson, but now that you’ve gone and made yerself bleed, I need to be gentler,”

He explained. Merle shrugged

“Whatever suits you best,”

He panted; engorged, restricted cock twitching with the need to release. 

“Dammit, officer friendly, yer gonna drive me insane at this rate,”

He moaned when Rick turned the vibrator on high. Rick just laughed

“That you beggin’?”

He teased. Merle scoffed

“In yer dreams,”

He spat. Rick chuckled and shook his head

“That’s what you said last time,”

He reminded. Merle turned his head and scoffed

“Whatever,”

He pouted. Rick gently licked Merle’s lower lip as he turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside. Merle whimpered and humped the air

“No, come on; bring it back,”

He whined. Rick chuckled to himself as he turned Merle around to face the wall again. The older male tensed and looked over his shoulder at Rick

“Hey, what’d I do!?”

He panicked; expecting to be whipped again. Rick just laughed at him as he stroked the tent in his pants

“Ain’t gonna whip you,”

He assured; getting down on his knees behind Merle and kissing his thigh. Merle shivered from the gentle touch

“Then. … What are ya gonna do?”

He wondered nervously. Rick continued to pepper gentle kisses up Merle’s legs before slapping his ass

“Could spank you,”

He purred. Merle narrowed his eyes at Rick

“Don’t,”

He hissed. Rick smirked and slapped his ass again; Merle yelped and jerked his hips away

“No!”

He barked. Rick sighed in faux hurt

“If you _really_ don’t want it,”

He drawled before spreading Merle’s ass and licking his hole. The older man tried to jerk away

“Hey!”

He snapped. Rick just hummed as he sucked on the tight pucker; squeezing Merle’s ass as he did so. Merle let his head fall back and he groaned

“‘Th-that shouldn’t feel good,”

He panted. Rick chuckled as he pushed his tongue into Merle’s hole and slapped his ass again. Merle jerked his hips away and whimpered

“None ‘a that spankin’ shit,”

He whimpered. Rick pulled back and nodded

“I know,”

He agreed; standing up and rubbing his shaft against Merle’s ass. Merle growled and looked at Rick

“Ya gonna fuck me or what?”

He panted. Rick snickered and opened his pants; pulling his erection out and rubbing it against Merle’s wet hole

“Ya want me to?”

He asked. Merle took a deep breath and looked away from Rick

“Just wanna cum,”

He mumbled. Rick smiled and kissed Merle’s shoulder

“Don’t worry baby, you will,”

He hummed while pushing a finger into Merle. Said man tensed slightly but quickly relaxed, Rick cocked an eyebrow

“Done this before?”

He asked. Merle kind of half nodded

“Sorta,”

He mumbled in a tone that signified he didn’t want to talk about it. Rick just continued to slowly pump the finger in and out of him

“Damn, I don’t know if I’m gonna fit; yer so damn tight,”

He commented. Merle gasped when Rick rubbed his prostate, the ex Sheriff smirked and continued to rub that spot; smiling when Merle’s muscles relaxed. He took the opportunity to push another finger in and this time Merle actually whimpered.

“Hurts,”

He whimpered. Rick frowned apologetically

“Just relax,”

He soothed. Merle took heavy, deep breaths and looked over at Rick

“Could go slower,”

He suggested; a hint of a snarl in his voice. Rick chuckled and scissored his fingers before ramming them into Merle’s sweet spot. The older male arched his back and yelped

“Don’t be an ass,”

He whimpered. Rick smirked and tugged his fingers free before slowly pushing his dick into Merle. Rick groaned and gently stroked Merle’s hips when he tensed

“Lot bigger than 2 fingers,”

Merle panted. Rick kissed the back of his neck

“Jus’ bear with it for now, baby,”

He soothed. Merle panted and pulled on his restraints when Rick gently humped against him once he was fully inside. Rick reached down and rubbed his thumb along the stretched edges of Merle’s hole before running his hand up to stroke a scar

“My poor baby,”

He sighed while gently caressing a cigarette burn. Merle jerked away from Rick’s hands

“Quit it,”

He snapped. Rick chuckled and started to move faster; hitting Merle’s sweet spot. Merle tensed and whimpered

“Harder,”

He panted. Rick smirked and did as requested; pounding Merle into the wall. The older male arched and cried out at the sudden change of pace; yelping and jerking every time Rick hit his prostate. Rick panted and sunk his teeth into Merle’s shoulder; sucking hard and leaving another hickey. Merle moaned and pushed his hips back against Rick’s

“Please Daddy,”

He whimpered; dick twitching and oozing precum onto the wall and floor

“Can’t take it anymore,”

He nearly sobbed. Rick reached under Merle and squeezed his shaft

“Ya learned yer lesson yet?”

He panted hoarsely. Merle nodded frantically

“God yes; I’ll be good, just please, for the love of god, let me cum~!”

He begged. Normally Rick would have denied and made him ask again in some humiliating way, but he was close as well and didn’t want to push his luck. So he reached further down and untied the rope around the base of Merle’s dick; groaning when Merle tensed and came with a throaty cry. Rick moaned and filled Merle up from behind not moments later. He pulled out and chuckled

“See; that wasn’t so bad,”

Rick teased. He frowned when he got no snarky retort and walked back over to check on Merle; smirking when he saw Merle’d passed out from the intensity of the orgasm. He untied him and gently lowered him to the ground; propping him against the wall and dressing him before hoisting him onto his back. Rick gasped slightly in slight surprise

“You ain’t as heavy as ya look,”

He commented. Merle groggily opened his eyes and glared at Rick

“Yer lucky I can’t feel my legs or I’d kick yer ass,”

He mumbled sleepily; gently wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck. Rick smirked and adjusted him

“Got it,”

He chuckled before turning his head and planting a quick kiss on Merle’s lips. Said man just scoffed and hid his face in Rick’s shoulder

“I’m sorry about what I said about Lori,”

Merle suddenly muttered. Rick genuinely smiled

“I know you are,”

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM, how I love it so. And No Merle isn't 'entirely' consenting, but it's meant to be like that, so please don't go on a 4 hour rant in the comments about how this isn't 'actual BDSM'. I know that it isn't, you don't need to tell me that; I'm already aware.
> 
> On the topic of very poorly written BDSM; boycott 50 shades!
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
